The Wrong Way
by Starship Artisan
Summary: Oneshot- Saying "Remember when I thought that you were a guy?" is never a good pickup line. PruHun; slight AusHun


A/N: Okay, I honestly don't have much to say about this one. I just decided to try my hand at some more romance, and somehow this was spawned...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own APH.

* * *

Hungary drummed her fingers on the window sill, not sure what she wanted to do for the day. Gazing at the fields outside, she noticed a few raindrops falling from the sky. She certainly didn't want to go outside now.

Well, that eliminates a few possibilities. She sighed tiredly, wishing she at least had _someone_ to talk to; what she would give to sit with Roderich as he played the piano... She could honestly listen to it all day.

Her face fell at the thought of the Austrian aristocrat. Memories—both good and bad—came to mind which she promptly shut out. She got up from her chair, made her way to the kitchen, and began preparing lunch. As she was doing so, she heard her phone ring.

She sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out her cellphone and seeing that she received a text message. However, she grew slightly annoyed at who had sent it...

Gilbert…

The same Gilbert who annoyed her at any given opportunity and loved to pick on her beloved Roderich.

Damn, she thought about him again.

Elizabeta scowled and reluctantly checked the message that the albino had sent her.

_Hey, I'm bored! I'm coming over later; let's watch a movie or something awesome like that! –The Awesome Gilbert_

Elizabeta looked at her phone questioningly. Did he just invite himself over, and wasn't that kind of rude? Then again, this is Prussia that we're talking about. Elizabeta typed a quick message to him, and then went back to making her lunch.

_Thanks for asking, it's not like I have any plans or anything. –Elizabeta_

Only a few seconds later did she hear the familiar ringtone; she reached into her pocket and read the response in annoyance.

_I doubt that. Plus, who wouldn't want to drop everything to hang around with the awesome Prussia? Come on Hungary, you know that you can't resist my dashing good looks and awesome personality! Face it, you love the awesome me! –The Awesome Gilbert_

It felt like her heart had stopped in her chest for a second. Love him? No way! Gilbert annoyed her to death, and there was absolutely no chance of her being in love with that idiot! She would rather be dead than deal with him! She could never love the man who caused Roderich so much grief!

Never!

No way.

Not even a remote chance…

…Well…

…Okay, maybe.

Just a bit.

Like a microscopic amount.

Maybe the size of a penny…

…Or a dog…

…

Okay, a bit bigger than that.

Well—

She didn't realize how long this internal argument was lasting for until she heard her ringtone go off again. It was from Gil again; she gingerly checked it.

_Uh, I can still come over, right?_

She sighed to herself and typed a quick response saying that he could and finally finished in making her lunch.

After she ate, she decided to waste time and read until the annoying Prussian showed up. She grabbed a random book off her book shelf and began to read. However, the book was very boring and she found herself getting drowsy. Sure enough, she drifted to sleep on her couch in a matter of minutes.

* * *

After banging on the door in the pouring rain for about fifteen minutes, Gilbert was getting frustrated. She said that he could come over, and she would never leave the awesome Prussia to wait in the rain!

Gilbert frowned and decided to try the next best entrance to the house: the window.

He found the window that he knew would lead into her living room. Since it was raining, he found it hard to prop the window open while his hands kept slipping, but he soon managed to make it remain open. He stealthily climbed into the living room, making next to no noise as he entered the other nation's house.

His eyes scanned around for her until he saw the couch where Elizabeta was asleep upon.

As his eyes looked at her, he couldn't help but admire her looks, her calming face and long flowing hair brought a smile to his face—

Wait, where did that come from?

His smile soon became a smirk as his mind came up with a rather devious plan (he pushed his previous thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand). Grinning to himself, he searched her house for anything that he could use to fool or embarrass (hopefully both) the sleeping brunette. After ten minutes of this, however, he sighed dejectedly at his lack of results. Seeing no better option, he chose to raid her refrigerator instead. When he opened it, he practically beamed at what he saw. There, sitting on the middle rack, was the perfect solution.

He laughed to himself quietly as he snatched the canister of whipped cream and searched for a feather.

* * *

She dreamed wearily, her mind betraying her emotions as she dreamt about events from the past. One of the first thoughts that came to mind were when she and Gil were younger and they both thought that she was a boy; she found it funny, really. The next memory that she dreamt about was how she would beat up Roderich and get angry at him for being such a crybaby before Vash came along and helped the poor Austrian.

Her thoughts then drifted to her marriage with Roderich. She couldn't remember if it was necessary forced or not, but either way she really did love him until they were forced apart. Even now she still harboured feelings for the musical man, missing his affection and quirks. Believe it or not, she enjoyed being a servant to him; those times made her feel important (even if it was before their marriage).

The precious moments that they shared in private would never be forgotten, that was for sure. She only longed to be together with him again, but she knew that it wasn't very likely. Not to mention the fact that thoughts about Gilbert would enter and run rampant in her mind quite frequently—much to her dismay. Another memory popped up, this time it was after their forced separation between herself and Austria. Prussia had found out about it and had actually come to comfort her. She was surprised to say the least, especially when he didn't make any jokes or tease her about him (or anything for that matter).He just sat with her, listened, and held her tightly as she cried unceremoniously; it was the only time that he had given her comforting words when she was distressed and he knew exactly what to say.

As she continued to sleep, the memories that followed all had something to do with the annoying albino. They ranged from when he would tease her to when he could actually be… What's the word that she was looking for? Charming, perhaps? No more like…

Bearable? Yes, that's it!

By this point, she felt an odd sensation… It felt like someone was tickling her. Elizabeta groaned slightly and moved to scratch her nose, all while being half asleep.

When she did, she felt something that was even stranger. Her eyes fluttered open, and her ears perked when she heard an interesting noise. Laughter filled the room as he gaze drifted to the nation who was currently rolling on her living room floor while laughing hysterically.

She sat up groggily, "Gil? What's so funny?" It wasn't until that moment that she came out of her sleep induced haze and noticed the whipped cream dripping off of her nose and onto the floor. She gasped and looked down, noticing that her hands were also covered in the substance. Putting two and two together, her face reddened like a ripe tomato.

At that moment, Gilbert's laughter died down as he felt the sickening aura coming from the angry Hungarian. She glared at him and reached her hand behind the couch and, much to Gilbert's horror, pulled out her trusty frying pan.

He sat up from his position on the floor and began to crawl away from the angry brunette. She stood up with the same terrifying look on her face as she stalked towards him. She raised the pan above her head, and quickly brought it down and slammed the pan straight into the albino's face. He fell backwards and shouted as the pain exploded from his mouth.

"OW! Calm the fuck down, it was only a joke!" He pleaded and raised a hand to his mouth; when he pulled it away, he noticed that there a smear of blood on it. He looked back and noticed that she held the pan above her head again, ready to bring it down on the crimsoned eyed nation. She swung it down for a second time, and he yelped and winced in response. This time, however, he noticed that there was no head-splitting pain on impact whatsoever—hell, there wasn't even any impact to begin with. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the pan was a mere inches from his face.

His gaze drifted back up to the female nation in front of him, and he was puzzled at her expression, but what surprised him even more was when she burst out into laughter.

He looked at her in a mix of shock and horror, "W-What is going on with you? Why are you laughing at the awesome me?" He sputtered; she continued to chuckle before she gave her response.

"Your face!" She cackled, "you look like you're about to piss yourself!" She breathed through another fit of laughter. He continued to observe her as if she was insane, which only caused her to laugh harder. Her laughter finally subdued into giggles as she moved the pan away from the side of his face and set it back behind the couch. At this point, he was still sitting on the floor, backed up against the wall and almost cowering at the sudden change in mood.

"Women…" he muttered under his breath when she turned around and appeared to be smiling in a patronizing way.

"Are we going to watch that movie or are you too scared to stand up?" Elizabeta teased playfully as revenge; Gilbert glared at her and stood up. He plopped himself on the couch beside her and grumbled to himself, saying something along the lines of 'I'm not scared'. She couldn't help but think that he looked kind of cute when he pouted…

Soon, his pout turned into a smirk as he started talking again, "You know, there is something that you could do to make it better."

"And what would that be?"

"You could kiss me." She whipped her head around to face him, only to see his usual smirk.

Her brows furrowed and she frowned, "That has got to be the worst pick up line that I have ever heard."

"It wasn't a pickup line. It's painfully obvious that you're madly in love with the awesome me! Although I can't say that I blame you, after all everyone wants a piece of me." Her face turned red as she quickly retorted.

"What! No, never!"

"Yeah right, just admit it! No one can resist the awesome me!" Her face returned to its normal shade and she pinched the bridge of her nose at his usual arrogance.

"Right, of course." She said sarcastically. He laughed with his usual 'kesesesese~' further enforcing her theory. An awkward silenced ensued and filled the room as the two sat on the sofa and trying not to fidget.

...

"So, about that movie…"

"Right." She replied quickly. Hungary stood up and grabbed the first movie that she could find and set it up without even bothering to see what it was.

If only she looked at the title first.

"PS: I Love You?" He asked in disgust; she got over her embarrassment and recovered smoothly.

"Yes, that's right." Realizing the double meaning behind it, she recovered once again, "I was talking about the movi—"

"Yeah, I got it." He replied dryly.

Things turned awkward again as the movie played, they both watched it intently, yet not really paying attention to what was going on. Elizabeta internally groaned at her movie choice and how it contained very sappy romance. This continued throughout the movie, and it only made things even more awkward.

Gilbert was thinking the same thing. He tried hard to focus on the movie instead of the Hungarian sitting beside him.

He was failing.

Miserably.

So, being the cocky and arrogant ex-nation that he was, he thought that the absolute best thing to do was to try and seduce her. Something that he thought would work like a charm and would have her all over him in less than five seconds. And how else was he going to do that without a good pickup line? Hence why he came up with the following statement:

"Remember when I thought that you were a guy?" As soon as the words left his lips, he knew that he was in for a beating. Seriously, what kind of pickup line was _that?_

She looked at him blankly for a moment, he braced himself for the impact, but when none came, once again, he opened his eyes to see Hungary, but this time she was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, was that supposed to be a pickup line?"

"Yes, it was."

"Wow, so that was famous patented Prussia pickup line?" She paused, "How charming. Did you practice that in front of your bathroom mirror or something?" She joked; he simply raised an eyebrow in return.

"Well, did it work?" He smirked again at her now red face; she looked around uncomfortably.

"Of course not!"

"Your face says otherwise." He pointed out; she cursed under her breath, who knew the bastard actually had a brain? "It's cute." She looked at him in surprise at the compliment.

Okay, now he was being charming.

Before she knew it, he was right in her face and pressed his body right against hers. She flushed a deeper shade of red and tried to push the albino away, but her brain said otherwise. His breath was against her cheek and she felt oddly comfortable around him.

"Well?" He whispered, "Is it working?" Instead of answering, she leaned her face closer towards his until their faces were a mere inches apart. Gilbert, getting the hint, leant forward until their lips brushed. Just as this happened, an annoying sound pierced their ears, breaking the intimate moment. Their eyes snapped open—when had they closed? Elizabeta sighed in frustration.

"The phone…" she muttered, pulling away reluctantly, "I'll go get that." She got up from her seat, leaving Prussia to stay and watch her leave; he inwardly cursed at the bad timing.

She picked up the phone and brought it to her ear, keeping the irritated tone out of her voice from the interruption.

"Hello?" She answered calmly.

"Hello, Elizabeta."

"Roderich?" She asked, not caring about the surprised tone of her voice.

"Yes, it is me." He deadpanned.

"Oh, um, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we haven't talked too much since the-a…" he cleared his throat, "divorce… I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow and catch up over tea." She smiled into the receiver as she imagined the Austrian's flustered face at the request. She tried not to chuckle at the thought, and instead let out a muffled giggle.

"Of course, I would love to." She replied happily.

"Excellent, I look forward to it." He replied politely, "Goodbye, Elizabeta."

"Goodbye, Roderich. See you tomorrow." With that, she hung up the receiver and sighed contently. She almost forgot about her moment with Gilbert.

Almost.

"What did Roddy want?" She heard a voice behind her say. When she turned around, she was face to face with an annoyed Prussia. He didn't look too happy, and his eyes had a mysterious glint to them—was that jealousy?

"He just wants to catch up," she replied indignantly; he scoffed, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that it took the stuck up little princess long enough."

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked defensively, one of the things that she hated about the albino was his tendency to hate on her ex-husband.

"If he really cared, then he would have probably done something already instead of waiting for however many years that it has been." Gilbert stated bluntly, anger quickly flashed on Elizabeta's face until it switched to that of simple irritation.

"Oh yeah? Why do you care about what he does! I'm sure he just needed time, that's all." It's a lame excuse, she knows. Even she did not—_would _not believe it. That's why it didn't come as a surprised when he waved it off.

"Yeah right. I can tell that even _you _don't believe that." He retorted smugly.

He was right, she didn't.

"Y-Y-Yeah, w-well—"

"Stop kidding yourself, Liz!"

"Stop kidding myself about what?" She yelled back.

"He's not the one who loves you!" She stopped at those words before her posture stiffened, her eyes narrowed, and her frowned deepened.

"Oh really? Then who does, Gilbert!" She shouted back at him, but his response will be one that catches her totally off guard.

"ME, GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled right in her face, and as soon as the words exited his mouth, he started to blush and look away in embarrassment, something that shocked Hungary. For once, the great and awesome Prussia was visually _embarrassed._

However, this wasn't what shocked the Hungarian the most. It was the fact that her friend since childhood had just confessed his love for her, something that seemed very uncharacteristic for the former Teutonic Knight.

In other words, she was speechless.

"Gil… I…" Words couldn't form in her mind and her sentences weren't coherent. At the sound of his name, Gilbert looked back to her sadly. Since she figured that she couldn't get her feelings out in words, she'd just show him.

In the blink of an eye, she was right in the albino's face and her lips were pressed to his lightly. It was quick and chaste, but got the point across. She wound her arms around his neck and kept her face close to his. His arms instinctively wound around her waist as they held each other close.

"I love you, too." Elizabeta whispered in his ear, which caused him to smile.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before asking, "Did you still want to watch that movie?"

"Hell no."

"Me neither; this is _too_ awesome."


End file.
